


morning after

by wingedseok



Series: pride 2020 prompts 🌈 [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/pseuds/wingedseok
Summary: Seokmin wakes up one morning in Jihoon’s bed.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: pride 2020 prompts 🌈 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783786
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	morning after

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month everyone! i've got one more prompt to finish and then my pride prompts will be finished~

Seokmin wakes up slowly, eyelids fluttering as he comes to.

He isn’t in his own bed, that much he can tell before he manages to fully open his eyes. There is no way his bed could ever become this firm overnight anyway. Seokmin’s bed is soft with three pillows and one extra fluffy blanket Mingyu gave him for his birthday last year.

His body is also sore in so many places. His neck tingles in a way that immediately makes him want to scratch at it. His thighs and behind burn like nothing else. His muscles are also a lot more relaxed than they usually are in the mornings too.

Whoever he came home with last night must have been amazing.

Seokmin smiles as he turns to the body beside him, the person nestling into his warmth and probably still half-asleep.

Or at least, that’s what Seokmin thinks anyway until a startlingly familiar voice mumbles, “Stop moving.”

Instantly, Seokmin freezes, staring down at the lump under the covers. “Hyung?”

A tuft of messy black hair escapes from their blanket prison, a pair of squinting brown eyes following next. “Go back to sleep.”

Seokmin rubs his hand against his forehead, suddenly nervous. “Did we-?”

He cuts himself off, unsure of what he was going to ask. It is no secret that he has harbored a crush for the older man for the past two years now. Seokmin was certain that Jihoon himself knew of it until Jeonghan assured him of the fact that Jihoon had no clue and probably never would unless Seokmin made the first move.

Considering where they are, Seokmin definitely made the first move last night then. Hopefully, it can be turned into more than that though.

“More like _I_ did. You whined until I started doing all the work,” Jihoon scoffs, blinking blearily up at Seokmin. “Never took you for a pillow prince.”

“I get whiny when I’m drunk,” Seokmin mumbles, feeling himself blush as the situation starts to settle in. “Oh my god. We had sex!”

Jihoon winces at the volume, one hand coming up to grip Seokmin’s shoulder and tug him back down until they are laying in bed, facing each other. “Yes, we did. We can even have sex again later if you shut up and let me sleep for another hour.”

Seokmin bites his lip. “What if I want more than sex?”

“Then we can have more than sex, but first, sleep,” Jihoon responds without wasting a breath.

“Do you mean that?” Seokmin asks, knowing very well that he is making the same pout Minghao hates seeing and will do whatever Seokmin wants just to get rid of it. “Or are you just saying that so you can sleep?”

Jihoon sighs loudly before he comes closer, grabs Seokmin by the back of his neck, and kisses him. Seokmin finds himself melting into it, ignoring the sour taste of their morning breath and instead focusing on the feeling of the elder’s lips on his own. They’re chapped but firm against his own. Seokmin really doesn’t stand a chance against them.

After a long moment, Jihoon pulls back enough to break their kiss but not their embrace. “You told me you liked me last night and I’m telling you now that I like you too. But can we talk about everything else later? I can’t function this early in the morning.”

Seokmin smiles, dipping down to kiss the elder again before saying, “Later we can talk and have more sex.”

“Yes,” Jihoon agrees before he kisses Seokmin’s breath away again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingedseok) | join my [discord](https://discord.gg/Q7S5QcF)


End file.
